The Ladies Man
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: With a sudden realization Sanji decides he doesn't want to get married at least no yet so he runs away to drown his sorrows at some random bar but when he meets a rather weird stranger his whole life turns upside down. The story takes place in our world. Zosan.M for swearing and for later chapters. Please read and enjoy.
1. The Wedding

Sanji could hear the melodic tones coming from the piano despite the fact that he was in his own room trying to calm down. He fixed his black tie nervously. Today was finally the day, the day that he was going to get married to his beautiful Nami-swan. So why was he so nervous? He could feel his hands trembling and the sweat that was forming in his palms. He needed to calm down, now.

He leaned against the wall and tried to calm his heart a bit. What was with this? Why wasn't his heart calming down? Well he was getting married so it was normal right? Yes, it should be. This was totally normal. But he just wished that his damn heart would just calm down already.

"Hey bro,"

Sanji turned his head and looked at the giant man that was leaning against the door frame. He suddenly felt his muscles relax a bit he wasn't even aware that he was so tense. Franky raised his eyebrow clearly noticing some of the oddness on the blond man. Sanji gave him a reassuring smiled but clearly he wasn't convinced.

"You look pale," he says with a concerned voice. "Are you okay?"

Sanji searched his pockets looking for his cigarette and lighter then he annoyingly remembered that Nami had took them before they departed banning him to smoke until the wedding was over. What kind of dumb rule was that well the ban came from Nami-san so it couldn't be that much of a dumb idea but even so in a situation like this it was just cruel to leave a man without his beloved cigarettes.

Franky clearly understanding the situation snickered and pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. Sanji almost was going to jump on the man filled with joy, he snatched the cigarettes and the lighter off of Franky's large hand and gave him a "how?" look while opening the newly bought box.

"I figured that you would go crazy without a smoke," Franky explained while shrugging. "I asked a million times to Nami to just let you have one smoke she insisted on saying no so I just bought a new box."

Sanji quickly lit the cigarette dangling between the lips he drew in a deep smoky breath letting the sensation of the smoke relax him. He then turned at Franky giving the man a grateful look.

"Thanks Franky,"

Franky laughs and then pats Sanji's back making the blond stumble forward. If it was a normal day Sanji would've yell at him for hitting so hard but right now this man was his savior. If it wasn't for him he surely would've gone crazy.

"So," he starts, Sanji's ears perk up a bit noticing the worried tone in Franky's voice. " Are you sure you going to go through this?"

It takes about a minute until Sanji realizes what Franky's asking. Did that idiot really thought that he had change his mind about marriage? Of course not who would decide such a thing just before the ceremony? What kind of heartless bastard would do such a thing towards a lady?! Certainly not him. He would be the last person to bail on a woman just before marriage. Besides he was the one asking Nami-san to marry him so why would he just run away. This was all that he had wished for.

But obviously the silence that followed after Franky's absurd question makes the man think otherwise. Sanji is highly annoyed right now; he takes another deep smoky breath from his cigarette. Why was Franky even asking such a question? He should be doing the opposite by trying to ease his nervousness or cheer him up a bit.

Wait. Why did he need Franky to cheer him up? He was already cheerful about the damn wedding! It was a freaking dream come true!

He felt Franky's hand on his shoulder clearly expecting that the gesture would calm him down. Suddenly he felt like a child, he didn't need Franky's damn consolation he was totally fine and ready for the wedding! He pushes Franky's hand away.

"I'm fine," he says bluntly. "But you're clearly not, asking such dumb questions."

Franky's sighs and gives Sanji an apologetic look.

"Nobody will blame you if you have second thought you now?" He replies and when he sees that Sanji is glaring at him he continues. "This was a little too fast don't you think? Marriage is a serious thing little bro."

"I'm not your little bro," Sanji snarls under his breath and adds. " And I know that marriage is a serious thing. That's why I'm here; I want it to be serious with Nami."

That's right. He wanted this, he feels weirdly satisfied with his comment. But he was telling the truth he always wanted to be with Nami and he couldn't see anything wrong about marrying her. She was nice and kind. She was also smart, beautiful and she liked his food. Well most people liked his food so that really didn't count did it. She also had a nice body… wait that probably didn't count as well. He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears Franky growl at him.

"If you wanted to be serious with her you should've moved in together not marry her just like that!" then he sighs. "If you're doubting yourself, you should call off the wedding now. Besides a man like you that always flirts can't get married, don't forget just one woman for the rest of your life." Franky ends his speech with a snicker.

Sanji's first reflex was to kick Franky in the face. What kind of man did he think he was? He didn't care if he had one woman for the rest of his life! What kind of shallow thought was that, women weren't property. Suddenly an image pops up before his eyes. The image of the future with Nami in it. Nami was going to be there when he wakes up, when he sleeps, when he cooks, when he watches TV and everything else. But that wasn't a bad thing was it? Of course not. Just when Sanji was about to snap at Franky and tell him to piss off a soft knock comes from the door.

Before either of them could say "come in" the door opens and Vivi's face appears. She smiles at Sanji.

"It's time." She says, her smile growing wider.

Franky and Sanji slowly follows her but soon enough Franky leaves to find the bridesmaids. He really doesn't care thought, he's still angry at Franky for telling him such stupid things before the wedding. Who would do something like that? And the fact that his pulse was quickening really didn't help his situation either. He should be happy and filled with joy but then why did he feel like he wanted to puke? It just didn't make sense. Oh, how he craved a smoke right now, but he just couldn't even dare to reach out to a cigarette when he was just about to reach the altar. He was only sure about one thing; he wasn't going nuts about being stuck with one woman for the rest of his life. No, he just felt like he was missing out on something. Something important.

He shook his head as he started to stand and waiting for the bride to enter. He was just delusional, there couldn't possibly be something better then to merry Nami. He looked at the crowd suddenly feeling relieved to see familiar faces. Being near his friends always soothed he would never admit that tough. Suddenly he could hear the tunes of the piano change in to the classic wedding music signaling that the bride was coming.

But there was also another bizarre sound coming from somewhere. He couldn't really guess where the sound was coming from and it was like a "thump" sound only faster and for some reason nobody looks like they could hear it. When he looks down his feet he suddenly realizes where the sound was coming from. His eyes widens with horror, it was coming from his heart! His heart was pounding like he'd run a marathon or something.

Didn't that mean he was going to pass out in any minute? Nami-san would kill him if he passed out in the middle of the wedding!

To his surprise he doesn't faint and he's quite shocked to see that the bridesmaids and their companions had already gathered around him. So that meant…that meant that the bride was coming. He slightly turned a bit and looked at Franky that gave him a reassuring look but Sanji couldn't shake the feeling that there was also a hint of worry in his eyes.

The thing that snapped him out of it was the murmurs that had started to reach his ears. _"There she is,isn't she beautiful."_ Well he could agree to that much Nami-san looked magnificent like a real life goddess, white really did suite her and if it was any other day Sanji would have leapt forward and pull her into a deep kiss. But for some reason he didn't feel like doing any of those things. He smiled at Nami as he tried to pull his thoughts together. What the hell was he thinking now? Has he completely lost his mind?

His craving for a cigarette got stronger as Nami elegantly walked towards him. His hand reached for his pocket but with Franky bumping him with his shoulder he stopped. God he was losing it. As Nami stood next to him she gave him a warm smile. Sanji did the same not wanting to worry her. As the priest started to talk he tuned him out knowing that the priest wasn't going to say anything interesting.

Suddenly with all the people staring at them he felt very very uncomfortable. He didn't like the fact that people were watching them like they were some sort of shitty romance movie. Why were there so many people anyway? He really didn't know most of them. He actually would prefer a more family and just close friends kind of wedding. But no, Nami had to invite everybody she knew, she didn't even consult him!

He needed to stop these negative thoughts swarming inside his head. He surely shouldn't think bad about his beloved Nami-san that would soon be his wife forever and ever.

"And you Sanji will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Sanji feels his mouth go dry. What was he going to say? He should say yes of course. But he isn't quite sure he wants to say it. No no that was a bad idea. This was his dream life. He always wanted to find a beautiful woman as his wife and be with her. But… he's so young. Wait he wasn't that young. Besides what difference did it made? It wasn't like his soul mate was just waiting at the door for him. Even if his soul mate was waiting why didn't she show up earlier! Maybe she did but he ignore her. What if?

He's suddenly pulled back to the real world with Nami's angry hiss. He wasn't quite sure but he could guess that Nami was telling him to hurry up or something. He frowns; it wasn't like this was an easy decision for him. This was forever they were talking about! But then again Sanji was the one that asked her to marry him. He almost growled in the middle of the wedding. Why was he so stupid! Nami was going to be furious with him! He hated when Nami was angry and for most of the time she was angry. That wouldn't be pleasant to see forever. Sure he loved him, he really did but maybe it was a different kind of love.

He backs away from the priest that was staring at him. He also hears a couple of gasps surrounding him but at the moment he really didn't care. Marriage was just too big of a step. Nami looks at him with an anger that should even be possible for a lady to make he again takes a few steps back.

"Sanji-kun what are you doing?" she says trying to keep calm. "Come back."

He could feel his whole body shaking. His mind was telling him to just stay put and say yes and be happily married but his heart, his damn shitty heart is telling him to leave. He clenches his fists and then releases them trying to stay calm. He gives Nami an apologetic look.

"I'm really sorry Nami-san…" he murmurs under his breath.

Before he turns around and starts to run he hears Nami coming after him. She should be able to reach him, he could also hear her yelling and asking what the hell was he was doing. Seriously what was the hell he was doing? But it was too late to hesitate now.

"Run bro run!" he hears Franky calling after him as he holds Nami that was hysterically trying to escape from the man's grip. He was surprised that Franky was saving him the second time today. He gives him a thankful look and runs away from the altar despite the fact that everybody was staring at him. He could almost feel their stares on his back filled with disgust.

About ten minutes later he leans against a wall and pants. He has no idea of where he is or how much he'd run. He really didn't thought too much of where to go after he fled the wedding. He slowly slides down and sits down on the cold floor of the clearly abandoned street. What had he just done? He just lost his opportunity of living with a gorgeous woman for the rest of his life.

Wait, wasn't that the main reason he fled from the wedding?

He just felt so embarrassed; usually brides would change their mind in the last minute and fled from the wedding. Man usually tried to escape their marriage afterwards. But then again he would probably never have done something like that if he was able to get married. He was too much of a gentleman to try to pull off a stunt like that.

He scratches his head and decides that he needs a drink. Preferably a strong one that would get him drunk immediately. He stands up and looks around the empty street. It wouldn't be half bad if the shitty street had some sort of bar or pub or anywhere that he could get drunk peacefully. He squints his eyes trying to see the end of the street. There was a sign that said "All Blue" with neon lights. It certainly looked like a bar of some sorts. He decides to take his chances and walk towards the bar ruthlessly.

When he opens the door a bell chimes signaling that a customer as arrived. They use to have the same thing at the Baratie and of course he hated the damn stupid bell even if it felt smoothing, after a while it was just annoying hearing the bell ring over and over again and at last he just ripped the damn thing off of the door at the Baratie he never regretted it tough.

The bar is surprisingly full. Even if the street was empty obviously this place had a good reputation. And if he wasn't in such a foul mood he might even admired the cleanness and the decorations of the bar. But that had to wait for another time right now he would only admire a good drink.

He sits down on a stool and a little too cheerful bartender appeard in front of him. The boy had black hair and green eyes he's quite charming actually.

"What may I get you sir?" he asks grinning widely.

Sanji is so overwhelmed by the boys manners he smiles back even if he feel like a piece of crap at the moment.

"Give me your strongest drink," he says then adds fearing that he sounded rude. "Please."

The boys grins again clearly amused by his behavior. The boy gives him the usual "coming right up sir." And leaves to get his drink. He's actually quite happy that this bartender isn't one of those talkative ones. Yes once in a while it felt good to just open up to a stranger but he didn't feel like opening up to anyone at the moment. He then feels another presence sitting next to him , he looks at the man with the corner of his eye.

The first thing that comes up in his mind about the man is "Oh goody, marimo." The man's hair is green what kind of cruel thing have he done in his past lives to give him such an unpleasant hair color. He just felt sorry for the man other than that he was muscular and had three gold earrings dangling from his ear.

He really doesn't care that much tough he impatiently waits for his drink and when the boy finally brings it to him he does a shot and asks for another. Right now he really didn't care that his throat was burning from the sudden burst of alcohol but he couldn't care less. He just wanted to forget about what happened today, even if it only lasted for a night.

The boy gives him a concerned and puzzled look. He probably didn't expect anyone to just shot down one of the strongest drink they had but he just shrugs it off and brings him another and another and another.

After one hour he starts to giggle and feels rather fuzzy. He then realizes his drunk and giggles even more. He licks his lips not wanting to leave the slightest of alcohol on them. Then he looks at the young bartender and lifts his empty glass into the air.

"Another!" he yells.

The boy takes the empty glass from him and puts a fill one in front of the drunken man. Sanji takes a sip and makes a face fill of disgust. He might be drunk but that didn't mean that his taste buns were also drunk too.

"Hey," he calls to the bartender. "This isn't the strong stuff you gave me earlier."

They boy again gives him a concerned look. He probably was trying to prevent him from getting even drunker. But Sanji didn't care he wasn't a drinker anyways so one night wouldn't affect him. He hears a grunt coming from next to him and glares at the green haired man. Was that shitty marimo judging him?

"What are you an old man?" he snarls towards the stranger. "What's with all the grunting?"

The marimo glares at him clearly annoyed by his question. "You shouldn't force him to give you stronger alcohol you idiot, if anything happens to you when you're drunk he's responsible."

"What the hell?" he snaps completely ignoring the logical fact of what the stranger just said. "Did you just call me an idiot!?"

When the stranger shrugs and starts to ignore him he feels even more annoyed if possible. Did this dumbass even know what he had been trough today? Or did he also flee from a wedding that probably held a possible and good future for him? He had the right to get drunk and he wasn't going to make the idiot marimo ruin it!

"You have no right to call me an idiot you stupid marimo!" he yells making the stranger face him once again. "You have no idea of what a crappy day I've been through, you have no right to judge me!"

The stranger gives him an odd look. "Marimo?" he asks raising his eyebrow.

Sanji snickers as he reaches towards the strangers head and plucks a generous amount of green hair making the man jerk up a bit. Then he shoves the hair in to the man's face.

"Haven't you noticed the moss growing threw your head?" he says and then laughs like he just the funniest thing ever.

He was expecting the stranger to yell at him since he just plucked some of his hear but surprisingly he doesn't and smirks at him.

"You're the one to talk curly brow." He replies.

Sanji doesn't know if it was because of the booze or because of the weird day he just had but he suddenly feels relaxed. For the first time today he actually was enjoying himself by just yelling at some stranger. He still felt fuzzy but as he always said to himself he was a gentleman even towards a rude marimo like this stranger.

"Sorry," he mumbles. He actually didn't want to apologize, but his gentleman instincts were much stronger.

The man tilts his head towards his left a bit and looks like he was about to ask why he was apologizing but rather doing that he just shrugs and smiles.

"I'm Zoro," he says suddenly.

Sanji doesn't really have anything against meeting new people and such but he doesn't really feel that comfortable by giving a stranger he just met his name. This man might be a murderer for all he knew but weirdly he feels all giggly again and extends his hand.

"Sanji."

**And cut! Thanks for reading and I hope everybody enjoyed it ^^ sorry for any grammar mistakes and please review! until next time byee :D**


	2. A Wild Marimo Appears

Sanji's sane self was yelling at him, telling him to stop babbling about how stupid he was about running from the wedding to some random stranger. Well not a stranger anymore he did know the marimo's name. What was it? Gogo, Bobo? No, that can't be right. He forced his drunken mind a little more trying to remember the marimo's name. Hmm… Sanji couldn't really remember and he really didn't care that much besides calling the stranger marimo was much more amusing then calling him by his real name.

He glanced at the talking marimo, it looked like he was explaining something important to him maybe he should listen. What were they talking about anyway? Oh right the wedding! Sanji suddenly felt like crying again, how was he going to look in his friend's eyes knowing the idiocy of his behavior.

"…oh and I have a third nipple."

_ What the fuck? _

Sanji blinked a couple of times trying to process the awkward information. Were they really talking about the wedding? Besides who the hell would tell a total stranger they had a third nipple? There was something as too much information.

"What?!"

His voice is louder then he intended but seriously what the hell?! Marimo chuckles but he knows that the marimo is clearly annoyed; a doubt spreads through Sanji's mind. Did he mishear the stupid marimo? But how in the world could he mishear a sentence like that?

"You really do have a perverted mind don't you?" he says grunting. "I just said that to get your attention you curly eyebrow freak! You weren't listening to a damn word I said!"

That's more like a statement then a question. Sanji suddenly feels the anger boiling up inside of him.

"You're the freak! Telling people that you have a third nipple…" his angry voice suddenly fades as he starts to examine the marimo's body.

He's wearing a plane white shirt and black pants. He doesn't really give a damn about the pants tough, his eyes linger on the green haired mans muscular chest. His white shirt is clearly made from a thin fabric as he realizes that it's transparent and he can see the marimo's nipples. It's not really that visible to the naked eye but if you know what you're looking for you can spot them. Sanji starts to count…1 nipple… 2 nipples… he squints his eyes trying to see the other one he really never met a man with three nipples before so he's actually curious about the situation.

The he feels himself being shoved back with a pair of strong hands then the marimo's angry voice reaches his ears.

"What the hell are you doing you moron!" he yells, Sanji notes that the man is also blushing. "I don't really have a third nipple!"

Sanji suddenly feels like crying. So he wasn't going to be able to see a third nipple. Bobo or whatever his stupid name was lied to him. Who would do something like that! He puts his head on the counter and sniffs a bit feeling his enthusiasm to see the third nipple slowly fade away. Then he feels a hand tousling his hair.

"You really are drunk aren't you?" he sighs. "Why are you pouting like a stupid kid?"

Sanji pouts even more if possible and turns his head facing the other direction. When he sees a couple making out in the middle of the bar he really does cry. Why was he so stupid? Right now if he hadn't ran from the stupid wedding he would be doing more than just "making out."

"Oi oi," he hears the marimo calling to him. He ignores him an continues to stare at the couple until The marimo yanks him and forcefully turns his head making him look directly in to the marimo's black cold eyes.

"That's sexual harassment you pervert." He says smirking, Sanji sniffles a bit but eventually he calms down not knowing if staring in to the marimo's eyes calmed him or the fact that he was super drunk. Then the marimo continues realizing his head. "Now, if you had been listening to me you wouldn't feel so crappy anymore."

Sanji waits for him to continue but the shitty marimo just leaves him hanging and continues to finish his last glass of scotch. His curly eyebrow twitches and he kicks him from underneath the table. When the furious black eyes turn to regard him he asks.

"Aren't you going to finish your sentence?"

"No," he replies then he grins at him. "You should've listened earlier."

"Hey that's not fair," Sanji whines. "I'm sorry okay you shitty marimo and that's the last sorry you'll ever hear from me." He adds quickly getting slightly annoyed that this was the twice time he said he was sorry.

He usually didn't apologize to men. Why would he? It wasn't like he did something terrible to the marimo. But even so he really wanted to feel better and the stupid marimo claimed that he already said something to make him feel a little bit better. He might be bluffing tough. The marimo smirks at him again, Sanji's leg twitches trying not to think about how good it would feel if he could just kick that smirk out of his face.

"You hear third nipple but you don't hear the main thing that would cheer you up it's not my fault that your brain works the wrong way."

Sanji growls as he stands up but obviously he did rather in a harsh way, since when he looks at the marimo he looks like he expects a kick or something. He just snarls at the stranger one last time and storms out from the "All Blue." It was either that or he would really kick the damn green haired bastard right in the face. Besides he ached for a smoke and he was pretty sure that it wasn't allowed in the bar.

It's quite chilly outside and Sanji's rather surprised to see that it's dawn already. How long had be in the bar talking to that idiot stranger. He walks towards the end of the street, he needed to get dressed and get to work the worst part was he had no idea of where he was. He thinks about retracing his steps but he really doesn't want to see the building that the wedding was suppose to happen.

But when he starts walking first he stumbles to the left then while trying to prevent him from falling down he stumbles to the right, just when he realizes he's about to fall down a strong arm holds him and pushes him towards the stone wall. His back aches a bit from the sudden hardness of the wall but he manages to survive.

"You freaking idiot!" he hears a familiar deep voice snaps at him. "If you were going to storm off you could've at least pay your tab! You owe me 30 dollars you asshole!"

Sanji pauses a minute trying to understand what the green haired beast was saying to him. But when he continues to stare at the man he starts to giggle like a total maniac. The marimo gives him a questioning look but when he sees that he's not going to get a proper response from the blond he sighs and releases him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going anyway?" he asks.

Sanji giggles some more why did he feel so relaxed next to this odd stranger and why did the stranger still following him? His drunken self is actually quite glad that the marimo had followed him even if he pushed him to the wall almost breaking his back. He decided to ignore the stranger curious of what he would do, he tries to take a couple of steps but when he stumbles once again realizing that this time he was really going to fall he quickly puts his hands behind him afraid of damaging them. Those hands were his life.

But the fall that he was expecting never happens he's actually face to face with the stranger as he holds him closely and tightly. Sanji's heart pounds with the sudden realization of the closeness. He examines the stranger again, he's actually quite handsome and some part of him wants to just kiss him right there and now.

_Hey, that's actually a good idea! _

Sanji leans over, tempted by his inner voice. He just wants to feel those lips now or he would probably go crazy or something. Then suddenly a giant hand covers his face and roughly pushes him away.

"You really are drunk," he says with gritted teeth. "I'm going to take you home before you do something even stupider."

Sanji takes advantage of the hand that was covering his face and licks the palm. It tastes salty and well… like a hand. The stranger recoils of the sudden warmness of his tongue and pulls his hand away immediately. He growls a bit and wipes his hand on his white shirt. Sanji resents this reaction a bit. The marimo's shitty hand didn't exactly tasted like heaven either. Wanting to change the subject he quickly replies his question.

"You look like an idiot so you'll probably get us lost if I did told you," he says with a giant grin on his face. "I'm just going to get on a cab, so.. yeah bye." He says awkwardly waving to the irritated stranger as he starts to walk on his own suddenly feeling very very sober.

"W-Wait!" he calls to him and yanks on Sanji's sleeve. He turns around and gives the stranger -that he really should learn or remember his name- a questioning look. He quickly continues. "You still owe me 30 dollars! I'm not exactly growing money on trees."

Sanji raises his eyebrow then chuckles slightly. He had to admit that he actually thought that the stranger didn't want him to leave or something that would actually make him a really happy person at the moment. But no, the stingy bastard was just bitching about his money.

"Fine," he replies and sighs. "I'll get you some breakfast okay? Believe me it will be worth 30 dollars," then he snickers. "It will probably be more than 30 dollars but whatever."

He smiles with joy as he sees a taxi coming towards them. He extends his hand making it pull over he opens the door and hops in waiting for the marimo to come as well. When the muscular man doesn't follow, he stretches his head out of the cab looking directly in his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he questions. "Just get on you stupid marimo."

He gulps but eventually get's in the cab. Sanji finds the man's confusion very amusing, he was the one who kept telling him to pay up so when he says okay the weirdo stranger suddenly freaks out. That was just lame. He looks at the driver who was patiently waiting to hear his destination. He just says one word and he knows that one word is enough for the driver to understand where there going.

"To the Baratie."

**Thank you for the reivews,faves and follows so far! I'm glad that everybody enjoyed the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one as well.. thanks for reading and please review! ^^**


	3. The Baratie

Zoro didn't really appreciate the art of eating or making food. Food was fuel to him and nothing else. Sure if the food tastes great that would be just the bonus so the fact that he always ordered out and ate Chinese food and stuff like that really didn't bothered him. Occasionally when he really felt like eating something else and different he would go to a restaurant nearby but even so that wasn't anything special either.

So when Sanji told the driver that they were going to the Baratie he was simply surprised. Even a man like him that really didn't see food as something special had heard of the Baratie. It was one of the most famous restaurants there was in the city and he did heard rumors about how awesome the food was. He also knew that he couldn't afford anything there sure Sanji was going to pay for him but he doubted anything he was going to eat there would only cost 30 dollars.

He gazed at the blond man sitting next to him. The drunken bastard was humming to himself and there was an unlit cigarette dangling between his lips. Zoro wasn't sure if he had just forgotten to light it or just thought it would be impolite to smoke in the cab. It was quite weird how he came across to the blond man and it was quite ironic. He shook his head; he didn't want to think about the ironic part of the situation.

At the moment he just wanted to enjoy the company of the blond moron that was sitting next to him. It was actually quite funny watching Sanji blabber drunken things until the man tried to find his third nipple that didn't exists, even now when Zoro remembered the intense look that Sanji gave him his pulse quickened. Then…then the idiot tried to kiss him! Well… he really wouldn't mind being kissed by the blond but it would be just wrong! Wasn't that one of the golden rules: Don't kiss somebody that's drunk?

The cab slowed down and Sanji hops out of the car handing the driver 10 dollars, Zoro followed him not wanting to let the drunken idiot stumble off on his own again. But when he saw the sight before him he couldn't care less what Sanji was doing. The Baratie was huge and looked… magnificent. It was white and there was a giant fish on top of it, which probably could be seen from anywhere. There were also blue linings, he hears a soft chuckle coming from behind him and turns around to see that Sanji was looking at him while he finally lit his cigarette.

"I guess you're not use to something so grand are you marimo?" he says as he walks past the now frowning Zoro.

Why the hell did that stupid curly-brow insisted of calling him Marimo!? It was annoying and irritating. He did had a name and his name wasn't that complicated either it was just Zoro! When he realized that Sanji had started to stand in front of the door looking puzzled he saw that there was no lights coming from the restaurant. Then it hit him, The Baratie was closed. It wasn't surprising it was pretty early in the morning.

"I'm really an idiot for following a drunken bastard like you," he sighs. "I should know that no restaurant would be open in this hour."

"Shut up!" Sanji snaps at him. "Now where did I put it?" he mumbles to himself while looking through his pockets. Then a sound of keys clanging in to each other hit Zoro's ears. His jaw almost dropped to the floor when he saw Sanji pulling out the keys with victory and open up The Baratie. Now there was only question in Zoro's mind.

Why the hell did Sanji had the keys to the Baratie?

Was he some high class criminal or something? He sure the hell didn't look like one. Sanji smoothly stepped inside, Zoro scratched his head nervously if Sanji was really a criminal wouldn't he be in trouble as well for following the blond?

"You should see how stupid you look!" Sanji says as he bursts in to laughter. Then he pointed at Zoro. "I work here you idiot, no need to be scared."

"I'm not scared!" he replies pouting and crossing his arms in front of him with a defensive matter. He really was an idiot even if he would never admit that fact. Besides what kind of criminal would have keys? Certainly not a regular kind. Sanji raises his curly eyebrow still slightly giggling.

"Is that so marimo-kun?" the he steps to the right making room for Zoro to pass. "Then why don't you come in?"

"I'm just surprised that's all…" Zoro mutters from under his breath he walks past the still giggling Sanji and decides to make fun of the man a bit. "So are you a waiter or something?" he asks casually.

He realizes he makes a huge mistake when Sanji's black boot hits him right in the stomach sending him flying inside the restaurant. He lands painfully on a table and hears a loud crack and he only hopes that the crack came from the table and not his back. He really didn't want to deal with broken bones. When Zoro finally gets through the shock he stands up and glares at the blond.

"What the hell you bastard!?" he yells clenching teeth.

"You're the bastard by calling me a waiter! I'm the one who's going to make you breakfast you shitty marimo!" he snaps back extending his leg ready to kick him again.

With that Zoro quickly marches over to Sanji's side and holds him from his collar while pushing him towards the wall. He's ready to hit Sanji at any moment and if that idiot bastard thinks that he's stronger in anyway his miserably mistaken. He looks directly in to Sanji's eyes, he's not sure but he swears that he could see hurt in those eyes. That makes him even more confused. Why was Sanji so offended by being called a waiter? Zoro couldn't possibly know that he actually cooked here.

He tightens his grip on Sanji's collar and hisses.

"I know you're drunk but seriously how the hell should I know that you cooked?"

That sentence seemed to make Sanji think normally again. He blinked a couple of times and sniffed the air. Zoro raised his eyebrow what the hell was this idiot doing now? He sniffed the air as well trying not to make Sanji notice that he was doing the same thing. But there was no smell in the restaurant. Then from out of nowhere Sanji holds Zoro's wrist and leaned closer to the man.

"You smell nice," he whispers making Zoro shudder.

He gulped as Sanji stopped, he was an inch away from his lips and Zoro just wanted to close the gap between them. But he just… couldn't. His hands loosened and as he did so Sanji fell on the ground. It looked like he wasn't the only one that was extremely excited by the situation. But it didn't last for long, Sanji quickly gathered himself from the floor and looked directly at him.

"Why don't you let me kiss you idiot?" he asks looking genuinely confused.

"You're drunk moron. I don't kiss drunk people." He sighs then continues. "By the way I'm still waiting for my breakfast that you promised."

"Oh right," then Sanji disappeared behind the doors that obviously led to the kitchen. Just when Zoro was settling down on a chair that was rather comfy. Sanji appeared before him again. "By the way what would you like?"

"Anything's fine," he replies while shrugging then adds. "Besides how can you cook while you're drunk?"

"If I couldn't cook while I was drunk it would be impossible to work here," he smirks. Then he disappears behind the kitchen doors again. Zoro could hear the chopping and slicing sounds coming from the kitchen, he hated to admit it but he was pretty hungry he couldn't even remember the last time he ate a proper meal. Well he still wasn't quite sure how of a proper meal could Sanji make but it was better than nothing.

Then the door swung open and a delicious aroma scattered across the whole Baratie. Zoro's mouth watered as Sanji walked towards him holding a couple of plates. He had no idea what it was but it sure smelled great. With a loud "thud" Sanji put the plates in front of him then sat across the green haired man.

This was surely a feast for Zoro. There were a dozen of pancakes, fresh sliced fruit and everything else you could possibly eat with pancakes. His stomach growled giving him the signal to start munching down already.

With the first bite Zoro knew he would eat every single thing on this table.

The taste was better than the smell and he couldn't even remember when he ate something this good and well made. Even the pancakes alone taste great and the toppings just made it better. He couldn't even thank Sanji that was slowly sipping his coffee.

_Coffee? _

Zoro swallowed and looked at the blond cook. If he was drinking coffee that meant…that meant he was starting to sober up! That actually made him feel uneasy. What if Sanji didn't remember anything? Or was he faking the whole drunken act? He had no idea which one was worst.

"So how do you like your pancakes?" Sanji asks simply not even a single emotion showing.

"T-They're really good thanks," he replies half stuttering.

His heart feels like it will burst out of its cage when Sanji gives him the most adorable smile there is. He blushes and continues to eat his pancakes in a slower and more humanly way.

"I'm glad you like it," he says still smiling. Then he scratches his head clearly feeling nervous. "By the way, I'm starting to sober up a bit. How did I meet you again?"

Zoro swallows the last of his pancakes. He shouldn't be surprised that Sanji couldn't remember him at all. He did drink a lot he's lucky that he started to sober up so early. But inside Zoro just felt sad, now what was going to happen to Sanji he was a total stranger and probably a weirdo.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sanji blurts out suddenly. "I did have a bad day and I might've drunk a little too much. I didn't mean to be rude."

Zoro looks at Sanji with complete shock he didn't expect the man to feel so guilty in not remembering him. Actually his heart ached a bit when he saw how sorry Sanji looked. He gave him a warm smile.

"Don't worry. I'll explain every-"

Zoro was suddenly cut off with a grumpy looking old man glaring at him. He was just behind Sanji and the man had a braided mustache… What the hell? Sanji also looked surprised when Zoro suddenly stopped talking. He turned around and Zoro could sweat he heard Sanji squeak a bit when he saw the old man.

"You shitty eggplant," the old man begins his eyebrows twitching with anger. "How many times did I tell you to not open up to cook for some random strangers!"

Then without even Zoro noticing, Sanji was sent flying across the Baratie. Almost the same way that Zoro was sent flying earlier but this kick seemed much more brutal. Sanji quickly recovered from the fall and marched towards the old man.

"This is my restaurant too you old geezer!" then he pointed at Zoro. "Besides he looks like a good stranger!"

_Um…thanks? _ Zoro thought to himself as he was trying to figure out what the hell was going on the old man points at him as well.

"This guy could be a murderer! You can't just bring somebody here because the looks like a "good stranger"!"

The man did have a point there. Sure Zoro wasn't a murderer but the geezer was right to suspect him. For about a never ending 10 minutes both Sanji and the old geezer glared at each other finally the geezer clearly admitting defeat snarls and walks towards the kitchen only then Zoro realized that the man had a mechanic leg.

"Stupid shitty old man," Sanji mutters as he sits across Zoro once again. Then he lights his cigarette. "If you have any questions that old geezer is my adoptive father and my only family."

Before Zoro could actually ask anything Sanji cuts him off with a movement of his hand and takes a deep breath from his cigarette and at the moment for Zoro that's the most sexiest inhaling that he ever seen his whole life.

"So you were about to explain who you are moss head?"

**And cut! Sorry if the chapters kind of slow and without any actual events but the next chapter is going to be better and more exciting at least that's what I hope. Thanks for the reviews,following and faving! I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter as well. Until next time byeee ^^^ and sorry for any grammar mistakes and please review! **


	4. Zoro Meets The Family

It was 9 am in the morning and already Zoro had a massive headache. This was a condition he liked to call "too much information" and for some reason this was a condition he mostly got when he hung out with Sanji and he just met the blond! Since the beginning he immediately thought that Sanji talked too much. First it was about the wedding now he just met Sanji's family.

They weren't blood related but it was clear that the ero-cook loved them deeply. After that he had almost explained everything happened that Sanji didn't remember, except for the third nipple thing and the fact that the blond tried to kiss him twice.

After Zoro explained Sanji his drunken state the other workers of the Baratie started to show up. There was the annoying ones Patty and Carne, they started to make fun of Sanji when it was clear that the blond man had a hangover but when Sanji glared at them both of the cooks scattered away. Then there was a kid that was probably 10 years old named Sid. He had plain brown hair and blue eyes that reminded him of Sanji. But the minute their eyes met each other's both of them started to fight like a couple of kids. Well… Sid was already a kid so Sanji was the one acting but even so it was just stupid.

The fight seized when Zeff appeared kicked both of them in the guts and pulled Sid from his ear dragging the poor kid to the kitchen. Sid glared at Sanji one last time and Sanji stuck out his tongue annoying the boy once again. But even so it was clear that the blond also loved Sid and probably saw him as a little brother or some sorts.

Then the waiters showed up, it was quite normal until Sanji started to flirt with every female waiter there was. And surprisingly that made Zoro's blood boil. But after every one of them rejected the pervert cook he calmed down a bit.

So what if Sanji was a perverted chef that always flirted with girls? That didn't mean he hated the idea of being with a man right?

At least now Zoro could guess why Sanji dumped his to be wife at the altar.

After the waiters also left starting their daily shift he actually expected more employers for a restaurant this big, that's why when Sanji told him that this was all of them he was pretty surprised. Zeff probably didn't like so many newcomers so that might be the reason why there weren't so much of them.

So in a weird little way they were all just one big family. That always fought and made fun of each other. The thought actually made Zoro smile. It was a heart warming place really. He actually expected a lot of snobs working here. But all of them were quite friendly and kind.

Now, he was alone and sitting in the bar section of the Baratie. Sanji told him to wait until rush hour and after that they could hang out. He had no idea why Sanji wanted to hang out after wards and he had no idea what the hell they were going to do. Besides the blond moron didn't exactly looked like the type that "hang out" with guys. He was more of a "let me take every girl on a date" kind of guy. He really didn't see the curly-brow getting along with any other guys.

Did that mean he was special?

Of course not! Why the hell would he be special? He fought with Sanji like everyone else there was nothing special about that. The cook probably just felt a little guilty because of the whole drunk incident. So the fact that he wanted to hang out later didn't mean shit.

Zoro looked at the clock that was neatly hanged on the wall. He wasn't surprised at all when he realized that the hands of the clock that was shaped as fishes.

It was already 11 am. The time sure had flown since he sat here. Wasn't it just 9 am when he sat down? Still he could drink one last glass of sake there was nothing wrong with that. There were still a couple hours until Sanji could leave; besides he needed alcohol like he needed air.

Also he needed the booze because even if he didn't want to admit it he felt guilty. But not because of holding information from the cook about his drunken state. He was feeling guilty because he was deceiving the cook. Sure Sanji never asked, so he never actually told him the _truth_ but even so it was still eating his insides up making him uncomfortable.

He actually knew who the hell Sanji was from the beginning.

It wasn't something he was proud of and he didn't feel the slightest joy when he figured out who Sanji was. He should've just told Sanji who the hell he was from the beginning; it wasn't right holding information from the blond. Well, he wasn't so sure if Sanji could understand him in his drunken state.

At that moment Zoro decided to take a couple of gulps from his drink. He was going to tell Sanji who he really was, it was the only honorable thing to do and if the curly brow didn't like that well.. Screw him! It was his lost, sure getting hit by Sanji again would hurt like a bitch but he was just sick of feeling so…so…icky inside.

Then with a loud "BAM" coming from the entrance of the Baratie snapped him away from his thoughts. What kind of maniac would enter a restaurant this classy by almost smashing the doors to pieces? He turned around curious of who the rude customer was.

…_Crap._

The last person the Zoro wanted to see was standing right in the middle of the Baratie looking furious than ever. Her eyes were glazing across the crowded restaurant and Zoro had a good idea of what the woman was searching for. He silently cursed at himself for sitting at such a visible place. The only thing that he hoped was that the woman wouldn't notice him and just go away, then he could have his drink in peace.

But of course that wasn't going to happen.

The woman's eyes locked on him and widened surprised to see the green haired man here but that didn't last long as she slyly smiled and started to walk towards him. With each step she took Zoro flinched. All of his instincts were telling him to run away and he immediately knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Zoro," she purred. "What are you doing here?"

He raised his eyebrow trying to look oblivious to the woman. Then he raised his glass and shook it in front of her face.

"I'm drinking as you can see," he replies as he brought the glass to his lips taking another soothing sip.

"Are you sure that's all you're doing?" she asks with a devilish smirk on her face.

Zoro knew there was no getting out of this one. He crossed his arms in front of him with a defensive manner.

"You tell me." He says almost challengingly.

The woman smiled at him again as she flipped her orange hair. He gritted his teeth at this movement. Whenever that devil woman planned something she did that stupid hair flip. It was like her signature move or something. Besides why the hell was she here? Wasn't she just dumped by Sanji? What did she want? That devil woman was one of his friends and that was the secret that Zoro had intended to avoid from telling Sanji. The fact that the woman he was going to merry was one of his friends and that's how he knew exactly who Sanji was.

He was actually invited to the wedding but since he got lost he couldn't make it in time. Then he found the "All Blue" and decided to have a drink and just give up trying to find the damn building. After he met Sanji he was pretty glad that he got lost, it wouldn't have been fun at all trying to calm Nami down from her rage.

"I think," Nami purrs again. "You're here to avenge me aren't you?"

What the fuck?

Was that damn woman drunk or something? She couldn't possibly think that the only reason why Zoro came here was just because to avenge her? Why the hell would he do something like that? He actually thought that Sanji had done good running away from the witch. Besides he couldn't even make it to the wedding so how could Nami even think that Zoro knew what had happened.

"You didn't make it to the wedding. I actually figured you couldn't you can't even walk a straight line," Nami laughs at her own joke making Zoro's eyebrow twitch with annoyance. "But you couldn't possibly not hear what happened and since you're my friend you came here to beat up Sanji-kun!" she says full of enthusiasm then she adds. "Besides why else would you be here? You're not exactly the "fancy restaurant" type."

Now, Zoro usually praised himself on being collected and calm. He never got drunk and he always thought things threw. Even in the most messed up situations he would make the rational and logical choice. He wasn't one of the smartest people but he wasn't the dumbest either. But this time was different, because of this…this sly, conning devil woman and the fact that she might figure out he's one of Sanji's friends now –at least he hoped so- he freaked out. Zoro slowly started to nod and mumbled.

"Y-Yeah, that's why I'm here."

Nami smiles like she just won the lottery and Zoro's aware that this was one of the most stupidest mistake he has ever done. What the hell was he going to do!? He couldn't just walk up to Sanji and beat the crap out of him. Besides if he does something like that it was likely Sanji would kick him in the guts sending him flying like before. He nervously scratches his head as he listens to Nami's joyful answer.

"Awesome!" she says while she smirks. Then she playfully puts her hand elegantly on Zoro's muscular shoulder. Zoro represses a groan. "I'm quite touched Zoro. I never realized that you cared about me that _much_. I was actually here to talk some sense in to Sanji-kun but since you're here I'll just leave it to you."

Each word she spoke was like poison for Zoro and he knew when Nami said "talking some sense" she actually meant "pummeling Sanji to the ground" and now she was just happy that she found someone else to do her dirty work. He actually wanted to tell Nami it would be much less of a scene if she just beat up Sanji. He knew that the idiot blond wouldn't do anything to her. He already felt like crap for ditching the wedding and it looked like Sanji wasn't the type to beat up a woman.

But Zoro wasn't a woman and he was sure that if he tried something like that the cook would beat the living crap out of him.

Well, actually Zoro wasn't that weak both of them would probably be equal in strength. He would never admit that tough; Sanji was already full of himself anyway. He didn't need the blond to be even more annoying than he was.

He looked in to Nami's catlike, evil, expected eyes and he was hoping that he could just talk his way out of this mess. But that didn't seem possible. He had to do at least something or Nami would probably rip him apart. Right now Zoro needed a plan, a plan that would free himself and Sanji from Nami's clutches. Besides he didn't want Sanji to find out he and Nami were friends, at least not like this it would just be too awkward.

_Why do you care what the cook thinks? _His inner voice spoke to him. _You could just beat him up or at least punch him and get out of this mess._

He didn't know the answer to that question. Maybe he just felt guiltyor maybe he knew that the bastard already felt like shit. Or…or

_Maybe you llllike him. _

His inner voice spoke to him again almost mockingly. He took a few gulps of his drink hoping he could just drown his inner voice with booze. He couldn't possibly like the blond. That was the worst thing he could do! Besides that idiot was supposed to be Nami's husband. He couldn't just go and says that he likes him. If there wasn't this wedding incident he might've thought about it.

But even so the blond was annoying, full of himself, had a ridiculous curly eyebrow and had a fringe that covered his entire eye. Who would want someone like that? It was just stupid.

_He has a nice body, knows how to cook, his hair is like that sun, his blue eyes are like the ocean, you can always spar with him._

"Shut up!" Zoro growls as he takes big gulps from his drink.

Nami blinked a couple of times with surprise.

"What?" she says with a puzzled look.

"U-um nothing," he replies and then stands up, startling the confused orange haired girl.

He starts to walk towards the kitchen hoping maybe he could make a run for it. Nami would never know. But he was confused and annoyed when he heat following footsteps. He angrily turns around and glares at the devil woman.

"Why the hell are you following me?!" he snaps.

Zoro already knows the answer when Nami slowly grins.

"I want to watch." She replies the green haired man.

"Sadistic bitch," Zoro mutters and fortunately Nami doesn't hear him.

Zoro speeds up wanting to put a distance between him and the devil. He already figured out how he was going to lure Sanji out of the kitchen. But he needs to be fast or Nami would find out and kill both of them. He was pretty sure that Nami had a couple of victims, the woman was just terrifying and Zoro didn't want to end up as an unnamed body.

He quickly opens up the door to the kitchen and lucky for him he's face to face with the bold. The cook's eyes widen as he was holding a plate, Zoro raises his eyebrow at this.

"I thought you weren't the waiter?"

At that question Sanji's eyes immediately turns to hearts and he starts to wiggle like a noodle or something. It's a miracle how he didn't drop the damn plate.

"A pretty blond ask- Hey what the fuck are you doing!?" Sanji's mood changes quickly as Zoro grabs the plate ad starts to make a run for it.

He smirks as he hears angry footsteps running after him the plan was actually working. He should thank the blond girl who ordered this too bad she wasn't going to be able to eat it. Zoro starts to run around the kitchen eagerly looking for the exit. There needs to be an exit. The whole freaking plan was tied to that damn exit. What was he going to do? Go through the front door?

"Hey asshole! Get back here!"

Zoro can hear that the cook is catching up to him. If he doesn't find that damn exit he wouldn't only get kicked he would be found out by Nami too. He then sees Sid with a big trash bag walking pass him. He takes the trash bag from the boy making Sid stumble a bit but Zoro couldn't care less at the moment.

"I'll take the trash where's the exit?" when the boy gives him a puzzled and a slightly terrified look he asks again. "Where the hell is the damn EXİT!"

Sid shrieks a bit and points to the left. A relief washes over Zoro when he sees the big EXİT sign. He makes a run towards it a trash bag in one hand and a fancy dinner in the other. He kicks the door open, he takes a deep breaths of the nice clear air and starts to relax. He walks towards the trash can and throws the trash away and starts to watch the door getting ready to see the angry cook.

Not a moment too soon Sanji appears and he looks even more furious then Zoro could imagine. He smirks playfully at the blond.

"It took you long enough," he just wanted to ease the tension a bit but it didn't looked like that was going to be possible.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sanji yells as he walks towards the green haired smirking idiot as he raises his leg obviously ready to kick the hell out of Zoro.

Zoro should've been terrified at the scene but he's just too happy that his plan worked. It was a miracle. But his happiness didn't last long as the blond trips on a rock that Zoro had no idea how he got there and with slow motion the cook started to fall down.

Zoro immediately reaches out his hand hoping that Sanji could hold on but he had forgot that he was also holding a gourmet dinner in his other hand and he could almost hear Sanji saying "If you drop that dinner I'll never forgive you bastard." He isn't sure how Sanhi thought of saying something like that when he was falling but he obeys and while he was trying to balance the dinner on both of his hands he feels two elegant hands groping him.

Sanji was groping him.

Groping.

While Zoro was trying to get over the sensation of Sanji's hands on his but he felt another overwhelming feeling on his crotch. The cook had just crashed into Zoro's crotch. His crotch.

Oh shit he could feel Sanji's breath on his crotch.

His crotch.

Oh fuck.

Zoro didn't even glance at the blond. He was afraid if he did he might just lose it. The blood rushed to his cheeks making it a deep red and he was pretty sure blood was rushing to other parts too. This was not good. No good. Shit.

Sanji's hands loosen on Zoro's butt and he slowly stands up clearly embarrassed. He doesn't look at Zoro, all he does is to mumble a few apologies to the moss head.

Zoro's not surprised at all at the cooks reaction. He's pretty much in the same state. It's not like everyday his butt is groped by a gorgeous blond. Did he just call Sanji gorgeous? He shakes his head trying to get rid of the embarrassing thoughts out of his head. Then he realizes the meal he was still holding and extends his arms.

"Here," he says offering the food to Sanji.

The blond looks at him bluntly and puts a cigarette in his mouth.

"You can eat it. It's probably too cold to serve anyway."

Zoro just shrugs and looks at the amazing looking food. It looks like he can just use his hand with this dish. He slowly starts to eat the delicious food. It looks like Sanji's anger had drifted away he looks more embarrassed then angry at the moment.

"So," Sanji starts lighting his cigarette. "Are you going to explain what the hell just happened?"

"I think you just molested me." He replies bluntly. Like he didn't understand the idiot cooks question at all. Sanji blushes and snaps at him.

"I did not molest you!" when he saw Zoro smirking he quickly adds. "It was an accident!"

Zoro shrugs and talks with his mouth full. "Think as you wish, I just hope you don't use the same stunts with the girls."

Sanji blushes even more if possible. "I would never you bastard!" when he sees Zoro smirking again hoping he could change the conversation he asks again. "I wanted to ask why the hell you stole my food and ran away."

"Oh that," he replies. Zoro didn't actually think what he was going to say to Sanji and he did need an explanation. He puts the plate on the ground trying to gain some extra time. When he thought of a good excuse he looks up at the blond that cheeks were still slightly red and smiles. "You introduced me with your family now I want you to meet mine."

Sanji looks surprised and he hopes that's a good sign and they needed to get out of here now before the devil woman found them. The cook opens and closes his mouth a couple of times clearly out of words. Zoro's smile turns in to a grin and he pulls on Sanji's arm forcing the confused blond to follow him.

"I just thought that snatching your food and making you run after me gave you a good excuse to get out of work earlier." He says finally hoping he answered Sanji's unasked questions.

**I'm so sorry for the late chapter! It's just my exams are starting and my dad has gone crazy so this might be the last chapter for a while I might try to add another chapter this weekend but I might do that with another story. I'm so sorry if it takes longer for me to update and I hope you guys won't mind :/ **

**Anyway…. Thank you for the reviews and follows and faves! It means a lot and I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter as well and if anybody had any ideas don't hesitate to share I'll try to apply most of them. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Until next time byeee ^^ **


End file.
